


Love the World Away

by whispered_story



Series: I Met My Future [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Journalist Jared, M/M, Married Couple, Photographer Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past few months have been busy and Jensen is looking forward to spending the holidays with Jared. [repost, first posted on livejournal 1/1/2012]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the World Away

The closer they get to Christmas, the more relieved Jensen feels that the year is coming to an end. Not that the year hasn't been a good one -- just seven months ago Jared and he had gotten married, so it's pretty impossible for the year not to be one of Jensen's favorites to date. But Jensen always imagined the first year after getting married to be nothing but wedded bliss. Instead Jared and he have been working harder than ever. Jensen's career as a photographer had started to really take off; he's been doing exhibitions and commissions and working for one of the best photography magazines nonstop for months now. 

The time he's spent with Jared in the last few months has been blissful, but decisively rare. 

For Christmas, they're both taking some time off and Jensen starts counting down the days as soon as December nears. He just wants Jared to himself for a few days, wants to get to enjoy being married for a few uninterrupted days.

"We could go away," Jared suggests, leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee. "Somewhere quiet, without any people around. Just us."

Jensen swallows down the rest of his danish and pushes his portfolio into his bag. "Think we can get away with it? Our families probably won't be happy if we don't come home at all." 

"They'll deal," Jared replies with a shrug. "I love our families, but I think I'm going to go crazy if we spend our Christmas holidays at home with everyone."

"It would just be a couple of days," Jensen points out, and sighs. "But I think I like your idea better anyway. We could go skiing maybe, and rent a cabin in the mountains."

"Neither of us knows how to ski," Jared says.

Jensen grins and curls his fingers into Jared's sweater, tugging him down into a quick kiss. "We wouldn't have to leave the cabin," he says. "I need to go now. Got a meeting."

"Good luck," Jared says, and Jensen pecks him on the lips again.

+

When Jensen comes home that night, Jared is sprawled out on the couch on his stomach. There are a few open take-out boxes on the counter, and the TV is on.

Sadie gets up from her doggie bed to greet him, wagging her tail happily and after a while Harley follows too. Jensen crouches down to scratch them both behind the ears and laughs softly when Sadie licks his face eagerly.

"Hi. Hi girl. Hey you two," he greets, and he hears Jared snort from the couch. "Your daddy doesn't even have the decency to get up and say hi to his husband, does he? But luckily I can always count on you two."

"Their daddy's not getting up from this couch any time soon. Sorry," Jared says, sounding worn.

Jensen gets up and walks around the couch, frowning a little when Jared doesn't do more than turns his head and raise his hand in a small wave.

"You okay?"

"Tired. And my back hurts from sitting at my desk all day, writing this stupid article about shit I'm not even interested in."

"That bad, huh?" Jensen asks. He swings one leg over Jared's hips and straddles them, hands coming to rest on the small of Jared's back.

"Hmm, massage?" Jared asks hopefully, turning his head sideways and resting it on the pillow. He groans when Jensen digs his thumbs into the muscles above the swell of Jared's ass. He pushes Jared's shirt up and kneads the tense muscles.

"You really need a vacation," Jensen murmurs. 

Jared's lips twitch into a small smile. "I looked into that during my lunch break. Found a couple of cabins that looked nice _and_ affordable on the internet."

"You can show me later," Jensen suggests, and Jared hisses when Jensen hits a particularly sore spot. Jensen winces in sympathy and leans down to kiss Jared's neck, murmuring an apology, before continuing. 

By the end of the massage, Jensen's hands are starting to cramp up but at least Jared is loose and relaxed beneath him.

+

"What's going on here?" Jared asks, amused, as he sets two bags filled to the brim with groceries down on the counter.

"I decorated," Jensen replies, and hands Jared a beer.

"You hung a mistletoe," Jared corrects, taking the bottle from Jensen and knocking it against Jensen's in a toast.

"Oh, not just one. I put mistletoe all over the house, actually."

Jared laughs. "What?" he asks. "Why?"

"Because," Jensen says and slides his free hand around Jared's waist, resting on the swell of his ass. "You've been stressed and I've been working too much."

"We've established that. Hence, the vacation."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna wait another couple of weeks. You've been running yourself ragged, and I hate that," Jensen says. "So, new rule: I'm gonna kiss you under every mistletoe at least once a day. Anything without tongue doesn't count and at least three of those kisses have to happen before we leave for work. And if we end up being late because of that each morning, so be it."

"How many mistletoe are there?" Jared asks with a grin.

"Twelve," Jensen replies.

"Are there twelve doors in this house?" Jared asks, furrows appearing on his forehead and Jensen can almost see the wheels turning in his head, trying to count the number of doors in their house.

"I got creative with a couple," Jensen admits.

"Creative?"

Jensen smirks. "Hmm. There's one on the headboard of our bed, for example."

"I see how it is," Jared says with a smile. 

"You approve though, right?"

"I more than approve," Jared says and kisses Jensen. "And I think we should go upstairs to our bedroom and give that first mistletoe a shot."

"Good idea," Jensen murmurs before crashing their lips together again.

+

" _Best_ idea _ever_ ," Jared says breathlessly.

Jensen grins, his own breathing still ragged, and rests his head on Jared's shoulder. "It was one of my better ideas, wasn't it?" he asks, feeling boneless and content.

"Right up there with turning your parents' kitchen into a pillow fort and the road trip our senior year in college."

"That fort was awesome," Jensen says with a nod.

"Most awesome fort Texas had ever seen," Jared adds. "Too bad your mom wanted the kitchen back by the end of the day."

Jensen laughs, running his hand down Jared's side to rest on his hip. His thumb strokes small circles over Jared's hipbone. "Hey, Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Know what I think my best idea ever was?" Jensen asks and turns his head to press a kiss to Jared's shoulder. "Marrying my best friend."

"Yeah. That was pretty good too," Jared agrees and Jensen can hear the smile in his voice. "But there are still eleven mistletoe left to try out, so this might just come out on top in the end."

Jensen laughs, lifting his head to meet Jared for a kiss. "Never," he murmurs, blindly reaching around until his hands connect with Jared. He intertwines their fingers, feeling Jared's ring brush against his skin and smiles.


End file.
